goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Rivette
Andrea Rivette is an American actress. Biography Born in New York, Rivette began acting from the age of four, and worked on the professional theatre circuit in Florida before coming to New York to begin the National Tour of Miss Saigon. Singing Rivette got her big break understudying the role of Ellen in Miss Saigon whilst playing an Army Nurse, and took over the role for the 1995 tour. She also appeared as Christine Daaé in Phantom, and starred as Emma Carew in the tour of Jekyll & Hyde, a part she would later play on Broadway and the subsequent DVD. Rivette then made a number of well-received regional appearances, including playing Magnolia in Show Boat, Fantine in Les Misérables and the leading role of Diana Goodman in Next to Normal. She also released an album entitled A Change in Me. Stage Miss Saigon (1991) *I Still Believe (duet) *Room 317 (duet) *Now That I've Seen Her (solo) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) Phantom (1994) *Melodie de Paris (contains solo lines) *Home (duet) *The Music Lessons/Phantom Fugue (contains solo lines) *You Are Music (duet) *Melodie de Paris (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Who Could Ever Have Dreamed Up You? (duet) *Titania (contains solo lines) *My True Love (solo) *You Are Music (reprise)(solo) Jekyll & Hyde (1997) *Emma's Reasons (duet) *I Must Go On (duet) *Take Me As I Am (duet) *His Work and Nothing More (contains solo lines) *Once Upon a Dream (solo) *In His Eyes (duet) *Finale (solo) The World Goes 'Round (2007) Show Boat (2007) *Make Believe (duet) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat (reprise)(solo) *After the Ball (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (2009) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale White Christmas (2010) *Love and the Weather (duet) *Snow (contains solo lines) *Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep (duet) *Falling Out of Love Can Be Fun (contains solo lines) *Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me/How Deep Is the Ocean (duet) *How Deep Is the Ocean (reprise)(duet) *White Christmas *I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm Next to Normal (2013) *Just Another Day (contains solo lines) *Who's Crazy/My Psychopharmacologist and I (contains solo lines) *I Miss the Mountains (solo) *It's Gonna Be Good (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know (solo) *I Am the One (contains solo lines) *Superboy and the Invisible Girl (contains solo lines) *Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dance (duet) *Didn't I See This Movie? (solo) *Light in the Dark (duet) *Wish I Were Here (duet) *Song of Forgetting (contains solo lines) *Seconds and Years (contains solo lines) *Better Than Before (contains solo lines) *You Don't Know" (reprise)(duet) *How Could I Ever Forget? (duet) *It's Gonna Be Good" (reprise)(duet) *Why Stay?/A Promise (contains solo lines) *The Break (solo) *Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling(reprise)(contains solo lines) *Maybe (Next to Normal)(duet) *So Anyway (solo) *Light (contains solo lines) Fun Home (2017) *Sometimes my father appeared to enjoy having children (contains solo lines) *Welcome to Our House on Maple Avenue (contains solo lines) *Helen’s Etude (contains solo lines) *I leapt out of the closet... (contains solo lines) *Read a book... (contains solo lines) *Shortly after we were married (duet) *Days and Days (solo) Albums A Change in Me (2012) *Cabaret (solo) *Someone Like You (solo) *Part of That World (solo) *I Miss the Mountains (solo) *Take me As I Am (duet) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Gimme Gimme *Anytime (solo) *The Wizard and I (solo) *A Change in Me (solo) Gallery rivetteellen.jpg|'Ellen' in Miss Saigon. rivetteemma.jpg|'Emma Carew' in Jekyll & Hyde. Rivette, Andrea Rivette, Andrea Rivette, Andrea